


Cry for Me

by GeiforTWICE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Break Up, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Killing, Medical Torture, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Murderers, Organs, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE
Summary: All you had to do was Apologize and I would've forgiven you. But you chose not to
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Cry for Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Lots of Violence and Gore stuff, also Stalking and Yandere(-ish), killing and torture

Momo and Dahyun were having dinner somewhere in Seoul.

The two of them were already in their third year of relationship and tomorrow would be their fourth year anniversary; however, they were slowly drifting away from each other, that’s what Momo felt, Dahyun and her were slowly drifting away from each other. That’s why she decided to end the relationship exactly a day before their fourth year anniversary.

They were in their favorite restaurant and Dahyun decided to have a pre-celebration for their anniversary that’s why she asked Momo to have dinner. The place wasn’t exclusive or expensive but it was private enough for them.

Moments later Dahyun was enjoying her favorite meals and talking about her stressful her work was and some other gossip she can tell. She was holding Momo’s hands.

But Momo wasn’t holding hers.

**_“Mina is in love with me”_ **

Those were the words that made Dahyun flinch. She was more afraid of those words than her own death. She knew that Mina, Momo’s colleague, already has her eyes on Momo, but she was okay with that, after all Momo was _hers_ , that’s what she believed.

She sighed.

She knew this would happen.

Dahyun tried the pacifist way, and tried to shake the topic off by talking about how kind Mina was, and tried to woo Momo on avoiding Mina. But the latter definitely has another plan in mind

**“I’m not avoiding her…”**

The forced smile that was plastered in her face suddenly vanished and was replaced by a grim look. She looked at Momo who was looking back at her staring at her straight in the eye. She had that determined look in her eyes overpowering the pain she was feeling right now.

She doesn’t want to do this, just by looking at Dahyun’s grim expression right now is hurting her, but she needed to do this, she _wanted_ to do this, not only for herself but for Dahyun as well. As long as the two of them are together they can’t grow. Even after 4 years into their relationship the two of them are still immature and as time passes by they became toxic to each other.

For the past years that they were together, the first few months of them together was like a scene from a fairy tale. Momo confessed her feelings for Dahyun and the latter told her that she had been waiting for Momo to confess, and that’s how they started dating. After 3 months of dating they became official.

The first few months of their relationship were full of shyness and awkwardness. They don’t usually do PDA but when they’re at home they cuddle each other to a point where they almost swapped faces. They’re so clingy at each other that people might even think they’re married couple.

They don’t usually fight but when they do it was just about petty things such not reminding each other of the things they need to do and whatnot. But after a few talks they’re okay and back to normal already clinging onto each other like their life depended on it.

But after a year into their relationship their fights were getting really out of hand, and since the both of them were immature and prideful, their fights always ends up getting bigger and bigger to the point that they don’t talk to each other for days. They don’t even make up; rather they just suddenly talk casually, like nothing happened. No one wanted to apologize, even for the sake of their relationship. Their ego was more important than their relationship. And that routine led to them having unfinished arguments, that was later getting dug up whenever they have another argument.

 **“I’m not avoiding her, because I’m breaking up with you** ”

**“What?!”**

Dahyun can’t keep her voice from going up a notch louder.

_She’s being absurd!_

Some people that were seated near them looked at their direction but went back to eating as soon as Dahyun apologized.

She was suppressing her anger down, trying to be a reasonable person. She needs to appease Momo. She doesn’t want Momo to leave her. She can’t have Momo leaving her. She _needs_ her.

**“Don’t be absurd Babe—“**

She was about to say more when Momo spoke

**“I’m tired _Dahyun…_ ”**

_Dahyun… She only uses my name when she’s mad._

**“I’m tired of our fights, nonsense arguments. I’m really tired of all of it; the two of us are too prideful for each other…”**

She balled her fists and bowed her head, trying to suppress the anger that was getting onto her head. She’s almost at her limit.

 **“Is that why you’re cheating on me?”** She mumbled, it was almost inaudible

**“What?”**

She knew Momo was cheating on her but she was fine with it, because she knew Momo was _hers,_ so even though Momo cheats, she would always come back to her anyway, she just needs to have a _talk_ with the person who was flirting with her girlfriend and everything will be okay.

Momo looked at her waiting for Dahyun to say anything since she didn’t hear what the latter said, but Dahyun kept her head down. So she continued speaking.

**“And…”**

Momo was hesitating to tell Dahyun what she had done. She wasn’t that kind of person after all.

 **“And what?”** Dahyun questioned further with a hint of threat.

 **“Me and Mina…”** Still hesitating, she looked at Dahyun who was looking at her, with a desperate expression. **“We had a one night stand…”**

A loud crisp slap was heard all throughout the restaurant. As Dahyun’s palm left Momo’s cheeks, she remained shocked, her eyes widened from the sudden slap, Dahyun on the other hand was standing up panting, fuming from all the anger she had suppressed.

**“I never knew that you were that kind of person, _Momo._ And to reveal that kind of indecency right before our anniversary…” **

Dahyun slowly sat back down on her chair her head bowed down she knew this would happen but she didn’t know that they went as far as to sleep together. She covered her face using both of her hands; she was looking through the gaps between her fingers, staring at the unfinished food that was on her plate.

 _I need to clean up_. _I should’ve talked to her sooner._

She removed her hands from her face and looked at the unfinished food. She then started eating the food like nothing happened, which confused Momo.

**“Dahyun?”**

She placed her utensils down and looked at Momo with a somewhat calm expression, like nothing happened. Like the confession never happened, like she didn’t bitch slap Momo.

And then she smiled; a smile that sent shivers from Momo’s toes up to her spine. It made her want to stand up and ran away from Dahyun. She was slightly panicking in her head, thinking of what move she should do next when suddenly Dahyun spoke

**“Fine”**

**“Huh?”**

Momo looked at her, confused. Five seconds ago Dahyun just bitch slapped her and now she was acting like nothing happened?

**“Let’s break-up…”**

**“What?”**

And now Dahyun is agreeing about the break-up, it confused her more. She knew Dahyun was kind of eccentric but sometimes she can’t really understand what’s going on inside Dahyun’s head.

**“You wanted a break-up right? I’m giving it to you…”**

Dahyun resumed eating, ignoring Momo like she wasn’t there at all.

===

A few weeks have passed, Momo is dating Mina, and Dahyun… Well she’s nowhere to be seen near Momo.

After that dinner, Dahyun didn’t even contact Momo even once, which was kind of suspicious for Momo because she knew Dahyun very well and a week without Dahyun bugging her was really suspicious to say the least.

**“Is there something wrong, Momo?”**

She was out eating with Mina, they were having a lunch near their workplace and she remembered that it was the place where she and Dahyun eat sometimes when the latter visits her at work.

 **“Nothing… I just remembered something…”** She said as she looked at Mina and smiled; the latter looked at her and then smiled back.

She felt quite nostalgic, and she missed the times she and Dahyun spent at the place, but then she shrugged it off and continued eating peacefully.

A few more weeks passed, Dahyun was still nowhere to be seen, but one major thing happened. Mina was also nowhere to be seen.

The last thing she heard from Mina was that the latter was going to Japan for a few days to visit her parents. And after that she hasn’t heard anything from Mina. She tried calling her and even going to her apartment but no one was there.

When she asked Mina’s friend they told her that Mina was still in Japan.

 **“I thought she would just stay there for at least a couple of days”** Momo asked Sana, a colleague of hers

 **“Well, I don’t really know much, bu—“** Sana was cut off when her phone beeped, as she looked at the message her brows perked up **“Speaking of, she just messaged me. She told me that she would be staying in Japan… for good.”**

Momo looked at Sana with a confused expression; the latter looked at her and then shrugged her shoulders.

With a heavy shoulder she went and sat down on the couch and thought about it.

_Why didn’t she tell me?_

She wondered. They were dating already, so why did Mina decide not to message her?

**“Did she just ghost me?!”**

Her eyes widened at the sudden thought but then she shook her head to erase the thought.

_No way, she’s not that kind of person. There must be a reason._

She shrugged the thought off of her head and went back to work.

_She’ll message me soon… Probably_

But the message she was expecting didn’t come. It has been days and Mina wasn’t still replying to her messages. She already sent a ton of messages to Mina, E-mails and also voicemails but none of them got a reply from Mina.

 **“So any news?”** Tzuyu asked

Tzuyu was another one of her colleagues.

Momo and Tzuyu are always together since they work at the same department and sometimes people think that the two of them are dating because of their closeness, but what people don’t know is that Tzuyu is Sana’s girlfriend.

 **“None, Nada. What the hell did she really ghost me?”** She said holding a cup of coffee

 **“Well it seems like it”** Tzuyu said and snickered, teasing Momo. **“Guess that’s what you get for cheating on your girlfriend”** She added and took a sip from her cup.

Momo snapped her head towards Tzuyu, and gave her a glare. Tzuyu shrugged her shoulders and then went back to her desk.

===

**“Another addition to the collection…”** Dahyun said as she smiled and looked at her collections that were stacked in a shelf.

She was smiling while looking at the shelf of her collections. She started her collection when she and Momo started dating, even before the two of them became official. It was a hobby of hers. An eccentric, hobby but at least she has a hobby.

The shelf was almost full, 12 Jars and still counting. She smiled as she thought of next one she will collect.

**“Another imported one… seems interesting…”**

She started to slowly pace while grazing the tools she’s using for her hobby. She then stopped in front of her favorite tool and picked it up. She examined it carefully and smiled remembering that it was the very first tool that she bought.

**“Well, it has been years since I started this collection”**

She placed the tool down and looked at the other side of the room, a collection of phones were also displayed on a wall, and it was labelled from what year she had collected it.

She smiled as she read the labels out loud, reminiscing the memories on how she got a hold of that collectible.

She then removed her white apron then turned her back and exited the room. She went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her arms and neck were aching since getting and fixing her collectibles was quite a tedious job.

She was still drying her hair with a towel when she exited the bathroom, she was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe, her hair still dripping wet, when she heard consecutive beeps that was coming from the phone on the corner table.

Annoyed, she picked it up and checked the notifications on the lock screen. She automatically smiled as soon as she saw who it was from: Momo.

It has been weeks ever since they last talked, and she misses Momo so much, but her pride is telling her not to contact the latter, so she didn’t. So for the past week all she did was wait, wait for Momo to contact her.

But then she frowned

_I’ve already finished cleaning up, so maybe it’s time to talk to my beloved Momo…_

===

Momo was waiting in front of Dahyun’s house, she already rang the doorbell twice, and now she was still waiting for Dahyun to open the door for her.

Dahyun invited Momo over to her house so that the latter can get her stuff out, after all she was not the type to burn her ex’s stuff just because of their break-up, she’d rather give back their stuff and get rid of any hard feelings.

**“Hey! Sorry if you waited long, I was preparing Dinner. Anyway, Come in!”**

Dahyun invited Momo in and as soon as she stepped inside the house she can smell the nice aroma from the food that Dahyun was cooking.

 **“I prepared Jokbal since it’s one of your favorites. I’ve already packed your stuff so you don’t need to rummage all over the house”** Dahyun explained as she escorts Momo to the dining area.

**“T-Thanks, and sorry for the trouble.”**

**“No Problem. Just wait here, I’ll prepare the food and then we can eat”**

As Dahyun left Momo at the dining area, Momo roamed her eyes around the place. She smiled as she reminisce her memories inside Dahyun’s house, she haven’t been there for months so she thought that it would change, but it was still the same. She felt a sudden strike of nostalgia and felt somewhat warm.

As soon as Dahyun came back from the kitchen with food in her hands, she helped Dahyun to prepare the plates so they can eat immediately.

While the two of them were peacefully eating Dahyun suddenly spoke.

 **“So, how are you?”** She asked without batting an eye on Momo,

Momo looked at Dahyun, her eyes trembling, she doesn’t want to tell Dahyun about the thing with Mina so she just casually smiled and told Dahyun:

**“I’m doing fine. How about you?”**

**“Oh me? I’m doing great!”** Dahyun said and then chuckled **“Actually, remember the hobby that I told you before, I added another one to my collection! I already have 12, and I already set my eyes on an imported one. I just hope that I get this one without any issues.”** she said in a cheery tone, smiling.

**“O-Oh yea? That’s great, so where it is from now?”**

**“Hmm, Taiwan…?”** Dahyun casually said, not sure whether it was the correct country or not

_Taiwan? Isn’t that Tzuyu’s hometown?_

**“I-I see…”**

Silence…

There was a deafening silence after that remark from Momo, and it felt really awkward. But thankfully Dahyun noticed it and then spoke again.

**“So, how are you and Mina?”**

Momo flinched; Mina was a topic that she wanted to avoid. After going to Japan Mina haven’t contacted her even once. But apparently, Sana is still in contact with Mina, which greatly frustrates her.

_She was dating me but she can’t even send me a single text!_

**“Momo?”**

**“Ah, Sorry, We… We, uh—we’re good. We’re still getting to know each other…”** She said, looking at her food avoiding Dahyun’s eyes.

She heard a snicker coming from the woman in front of her so she snapped her head towards Dahyun’s direction but she saw that Dahyun was still gracefully eating.

_I must’ve imagined it_

**“Mm hmm”** Dahyun hummed.

They didn’t dare open another topic after that, rather they ate in silence, an awkward silence, but rather than opening a sensitive topic they’d rather sit in awkward silence.

After eating they went to the living room where a box of Momo’s stuff is placed.

 **“I’m really thankful Dahyun…”** Momo said as she was about to pick up the box.

 **“No need to thank me”** Dahyun smiled **“Anyway before leaving, care for a glass of wine?”**

Momo looked at her with a confused expression, but Dahyun was just smiling, still waiting for an answer. Momo nodded, which made Dahyun’s smile wider.

**“Alright! Wait here, I’ll just get some glasses”**

Dahyun immediately went to the kitchen to get some glasses and to get the wine. While Momo was waiting on the living room, she inspected the items that were inside the box.

Most of the items were her dog’s toys, and the rest were random things that she forgot to bring home.

**“Sorry for waiting!”**

Momo looked at Dahyun’s direction. The latter was holding 2 wine glasses in her left hand and a bottle of wine in her right.

She placed the bottle on the table and handed Momo one of the glasses she was holding, and placed the other one down. While Momo was holding the glass she poured wine in it, and then in her glass too.

 **“Cheers!”** Dahyun exclaimed and raised her glass

Momo clinked her glass with Dahyun’s and then took a sip.

**“So what’s up with the wine? You’re celebrating something?”**

**“Uh huh!”** Dahyun simply replied and placed her glass down.

As she placed her glass down she watched as Momo took multiple sips from the glass of wine. Momo didn’t notice it since she was so immersed in the flavor of the wine and was wondering what kind of wine was she drinking.

 **“What are you celebrating?”** Momo curiously asked.

She was still downing the wine when she felt her body slowly getting heavy, her eyelids getting heavy, and slowly she was feeling drowsy. The image of Dahyun beside her is getting blurry, and she’s getting dizzy.

**“It’s a post-celebra….”**

That was that last words she heard before she passed out.

Dahyun’s smile got wider as soon as she saw Momo’s knocked out figure lying on the couch. She stood up from the couch and knelt in front of Momo. She hugged the latter’s body and placed her head on Momo’s chest as she lightly caressed her face.

**“It’s a post-celebration of our anniversary babe…”**

She whispered

===

Momo was slowly gaining consciousness. As she slowly opened her eyes her surroundings was a little bit blurry, but as she can assess the place she’s currently in was dim.

_Where the hell am I?_

When she tried to move her hands she panicked. Her hands were tied. She looked down on her feet and tried to move them as well but same as her hands they were tied. Realizing that, she then realized that her body was tied to the chair she was sitting on as well.

_What the hell?!_

She tried to scream, but her voice was hoarse and when tries to scream her throat aches, even talking seems to be difficult.

She then roam her eyes around the place, her eyesight was slowly turning back to normal, and the first thing she saw was her reflection. She was staring at her reflection, and looking at herself; she can’t help but feel pity for herself. She was tied down on a wooden chair, with leather straps on her wrist and feet and even on her body

 _What the hell am I doing here? And where the hell am I?!_

As she looked around more, the place looked more and more familiar to her.

_Have I been here before?_

It felt like she had been there before, but that was definitely her first time there.

The room looked like an interrogation room, but the only difference is that there was no table inside. Only her and it was too dim.

She then saw a door on the far corner of the room, the opposite corner of where she currently is. She tried wiggling around trying to get the chair move, but before she can even move the chair the door swung open, revealing Dahyun, who was smiling like a mad man, looking at her.

A loud thud was heard inside the room, the thing Dahyun was holding fell on the floor.

**“Babe! You’re awake!”**

She felt a sudden chill on her neck when Dahyun was closing in and she got a good view of Dahyun’s state. Red stain was splattered on Dahyun’s white shirt, and her face also has a lot of splatter of red stains, and even though she already washed her hands, residues of the red stains remained on it. 

As Dahyun was closing in, Momo can smell a metallic scent mixed with a very pungent smell and a hint of vanilla, emitting from Dahyun. She immediately scrunched up her nose which made Dahyun stop on her tracks and smelled herself.

_Is that the smell of blood? And that pungent smell, what is that? It smells like something rotten._

**“I’m sorry babe, I haven’t showered yet. The smell of blood stuck onto me. Tch”** Dahyun clicked her tongue as she inspected her appearance.

_Blood? Why would she smell like blood?_

**“Oh my God! I look so terrible!”** She said as she looked at her reflection **“I want to take a shower first but I don’t want to make you wait”** She added as she looked at Momo with sad eyes.

“Untie me” Momo mouthed, she’s still having difficulty speaking so all she can do is mouth the words she wanted to say.

 **“What was that babe? I still look gorgeous even though I look like this?”** Dahyun asked as she walked towards Momo who was shaking her head vigorously, repeating the words she was mouthing earlier. But Dahyun wasn’t listening to her, and kept spouting nonsense.

**“What? You love me and you want to stay by my side forever?”**

_She’s nuts!_

Dahyun slowly sat on Momo’s lap and connected their foreheads. Here arms draped over Momo’s nape. She shut her eyes closed and whispered:

 **“Babe, you’re not going anywhere now are you? You’ll stay by my side forever right?”** Dahyun said in a gentle tone, her voice full of affection and adoration for Momo.

_Is she insane?! This is Kidnapping!_

Momo shook her head once again making Dahyun remove her forehead on Momo’s. She tried to wiggle her way out of Dahyun’s grasp, but then she stopped when she felt Dahyun’s hand on her neck making her look up at the latter.

**“Are you really pissing me off right now?”**

Dahyun looked at Momo like she was a bug that was about to be squashed, and Dahyun’s voice that was full of adoration and have a gentle tone vanished, rather her voice just now sounded like she was a leader of some kind of gang.

_Does she have a loose screw in her head?_

Momo didn’t move an inch, she was trembling, and one wrong move and she’d be a cold corpse in a matter of minutes. She swallowed an invisible lump in her throat while looking at Dahyun who was looking down on her.

_Dahyun could kill me, right here, and right now._

She thought, she wanted to get out of the place _Alive_ not a dead corpse, so she just kept quiet and listen to everything Dahyun says.

_I need to figure out a way to get out of here._

Dahyun’s frown turned upside down when Momo didn’t respond to her. She smiled as if she just heard an affectionate word from the woman in front of her.

**“That’s right…”**

Dahyun fixed her position, she’s now straddling Momo. She lifted the latter’s chin so that they can see eye to eye.

**“I’ll take care of you from now on so you don’t need to leave… I’ll feed you, bathe you, and dress you. I’ll do everything for you… You’re _mine…_ ”**

She lowered her head nibbled on Momo’s left ear.

**“You’re mine and mine _alone…_ ”**

She went back on looking at Momo and then she smiled.

 **“Oh by the way! I haven’t shown you my collection yet right?!”** Dahyun exclaimed as she looked at Momo like a child excited to show her, her newest toy.

Momo nodded, she wanted to survive, and she needed to survive. And going against Dahyun would mean that her survival rate goes down, and she doesn’t want that, she doesn’t want to die yet, she’s way too young to die.

**“I’ll show it to you!”**

Dahyun said and climbed down from Momo’s lap, and ran towards the door and opened it wide.

_Please untie me! Please!_

Momo thought as she watched Dahyun. She wanted to plead to Dahyun and confessed all her mistakes. Even before the _‘Mina’_ fiasco she has been cheating on Dahyun, but the only mistake she had confessed was the one-night stand with Mina.

Now that she’s tied down on a chair and can’t speak properly, all her mistakes are now haunting her, all those cheating and stuff, she won’t even reason with it, she just wanted to live, and if Dahyun told her to beg, she will, just to stay alive.

Dahyun ran back to Momo and dragged the chair towards the door.

_What? She’s not untying me?_

She looked up at Dahyun who was dragging the chair she was in from behind. She tried her best to speak and fortunately words came out.

**“P..lease… un…tie me…”**

Dahyun, who heard her plead, looked at her with a smiley face, but the smile that was plastered on her face carried a different aura, rather than mercy it was more threatening.

Dahyun stopped dragging the chair and went in front of Momo to face her. She then gave her sweetest smile that suddenly turned into a cold looking stare.

**“Do you think I’m that gullible?”**

_She has a loose screw in her brain! I need to get out of here!_

Momo looked at Dahyun who was looking at her with a cold stare, waiting for an answer. She slowly shook her head while looking at Dahyun, who smiled upon seeing Momo’s answer.

 **“That’s what I thought.”** She said in a cheery tone.

Dahyun proceeded to drag the chair, and where they were already on the doorway, the pungent smell that she smelled from Dahyun was emitting from the room they were about to enter. It has a more strong smell, than the one on Dahyun.

 **“Oh by the way, I’m in the middle of collecting babe, so sorry if it smells bad”** Dahyun explained. **“Here, wear this, it’s dangerous if you inhale more of that smell”** Dahyun wore 3 layers of surgical mask on Momo, but she didn’t wear anything on her face.

_She gone crazy because she inhaled too much?_

Momo looked up at Dahyun who was smiling while dragging the chair. She felt a chill run up her spine. Just looking at Dahyun’s smile, it creeped her out. If any normal person would see that smile they would think that the woman is just having a good day, but little did they know that she has a loose screw.

_I can’t get out of this place at this state._

She was thinking of a way on how to convince Dahyun to untie her at least, and from there she would think of a way to escape. She was in the middle of planning when a strong stench grazed her nose.

_Dead rats? No… This is more…_

As they passed the door, she was introduced to a whole new room. Her eyes widened as she saw the _Collection_ that Dahyun was telling her. She almost vomited at the sight of it, feeling nauseous just by looking at it.

_E…Eyes?!_

A shelf of Jars were in front of her, inside the Jars were eyes, labelled with certain numbers that she thinks are years, places and…

_Names...?_

She closed her eyes shut, she can feel the pain in her eye sockets just by looking at the _collection_ that were displayed on Dahyun’s shelf.

 **“Isn’t it beautiful?!”** Dahyun exclaimed as suddenly picked up one of the jars and hugged it, she softly caressed it while smiling like a completely insane person.

_She’s crazy! No! She’s insane! She’s completely insane!_

Momo kept her eyes shut while Dahyun was admiring her collection

 **“This recent one is my favorite. This is imported after all”** She said as she carefully picked up the newest addition to her collection

_Imported?_

Momo slowly opened one of her eyes and looked at where Dahyun was standing, Dahyun was holding up a jar while looking at it, she was caressing the label, smiling.

 **“This one is made in _Japan…_ ” **She said, which made Momo flinch.

_Japan? Eyes?_

She was slowly solving the puzzle. The eyes that were displayed in the shelf were not random people’s eyes.

_Those are the eyes of the people I know… And some of them were the people I had a fling with while I was still with Dahyun…_

She looked over to the Jar that Dahyun was holding. The year, the place, and the name….

_Mina…_

**“Do you recognize this one?”** Dahyun said while showing the Jar to Momo. **“She have really pretty eyes. And her hands were really soft. It’s really sad that I have to cut off her thumb to unlock her phone”** She added, she had this disappointed tone while talking about cutting off someone’s finger, but there was no hint of empathy, regret or even remorse in her words. Just pure disappointment.

_Cutting off? Thumb?! She’s insane!_

Her face then brightened up when she thought of something interesting.

 **“I’ll collect hands next!”** She said in a cheery tone, which made Momo tremble in fear, and disgust.

_How could a person collect another human’s parts like they’re animals as a hobby? Is she still human? No, She’s not human anymore! She’s a monster!_

**“That’s right…”**

Dahyun slowly walked towards Momo, her tone went from cheery to full of adoration, creepy adoration.

 **“Any other person, besides me, who touches you…”** She made her way onto Momo and hugged the latter’s head.

Momo’s head were on Dahyun’s chest, she can hear the latter’s heartbeat.

 **“… I’ll make sure to cut off their hands, so that they learn not to touch what’s _mine_. And then remove their eyes…” **She whispered in a very gentle voice, almost inaudible.

She then bended her body down, her cheeks touching Momo’s, she whispered:

**“… So that they would learn not to look at what’s _mine…_ You’re mine Momo. Remember that…” **

Momo was trembling in fear, the Dahyun she met during her college years is gone, the woman in front of her is not Dahyun. It’s not _her_ Dahyun.

After separating from Momo she chuckled and looked at the latter who almost wet herself from the words she had heard.

Dahyun was telling Momo stories about the collection she had, every story on why she collected that certain eye. It all makes sense to Momo now, why all her flings suddenly vanished after a few days. Why Mina went missing, why she always felt that someone was watching her.

Dahyun killed them.

From the start Dahyun knew that Momo was cheating on her and was seeing other people. But instead of confronting Momo, she decided to _kill_ them.

 **“Did you know what their last words were before they died?”** Dahyun asked Momo, but she didn’t wait for the latter’s answer, she turned around and touched the jar that contains Mina’s eyes.

 **“’Spare me’…”** She paused for a couple of seconds and then faced Momo **“Those were the common words they say, ‘spare me’, ‘please don’t kill me’, they were all about themselves. In the brink of death people only think about themselves, they don’t care about the wrong things they did.”** She added as she grazed the jars that contains the eyes of the people she killed.

**“What was that phrase you always tell them?”**

Momo looked at Dahyun

_Phrase… That I always say?_

**“Ah! I remember…”** Dahyun turned around and faced Momo. She walked towards the latter and held her chin **“… Your eyes are so beautiful…”**

Dahyun placed her thumb below Momo’s eyes and slowly she pushed her thumb towards Momo’s eyes, making the latter’s eyes almost gouge out.

Dahyun was enjoying the sight in front of her, she was smiling while laughing crazily. But then, she stopped, she doesn’t want to _‘Accidentally’_ gouge Momo’s eyes out

She wanted to speak, she wanted to scream, she wanted to get away from the crazy woman in front of her. But she was tied down on a chair.

Her eyes were slowly welling up with tears, She’s scared.

When Dahyun noticed it, she immediately smiled.

**“That’s right, cry for me… make those tears fall…”**

And it did, the tears from Momo’s eyes started to fall. She knew it was hopeless but she wished that somehow Dahyun would have a heart and release her.

**“I waited… For you to tell me everything… I waited Momo… All you had to say was the truth, but instead you hid it from me.”**

Momo kept crying, even though there’s no voice that was coming from her throat she felt the burning sensation on it. A heavy feeling of regret and disappointment, not to Dahyun but herself.

 **“All you had to do was apologize, that’s it… And I would easily forgive you…”** Dahyun said almost a whisper

 **“Because I love you… I will always love you. I’ll always come back to you. And I knew you would always come back to me to…”** She added, which sent chills on Momo’s spine. **“But you chose not to…”**

_T…Their death? I…Is that M… my fault?_

She was started blaming herself, if only she told Dahyun, then it wouldn’t come to this.

Dahyun noticed that Momo started to feel more responsible for everything that happened so she hugged the latter.

 **“Don’t worry, you don’t have to blame yourself.”** She said in a sorry tone but then her tone suddenly changed to a scary tone **“Even if you apologized to me, I had no intention to spare the lives of those peasants”** She added.

Instead of feeling comforted, in a span of seconds Momo felt a sudden surge of mixed emotions ran through her whole body, anger, remorse, disappointment, disbelief, regret and fear. It was engulfing her. Her own conscience is drowning her in her pool of sins, pulling her down to the deepest darkest depths of hell she could imagine.

Her tears continuously falls down on her cheeks, trying to voice out an apology, to Dahyun and to all the people who got killed because of her indecency.

 **“Hush, babe… It’s all over now, you’re safe as long as you’re here”** Dahyun said in a very gentle and caring tone.

While they were having a moment, Dahyun heard a muffled scream from one of the beds she had in the room. Momo heard it too which made her snap her head where the sound was coming from.

On the far corner side of the room there is a hospital bed with a white sheet over it covering something, the sound was coming from that bed, eventually the muffled screams got louder and louder and then the white sheet moved, the person under the sheet is trying to remove the cover.

_She said she’s in the middle of collecting…Under that sheet…_

With annoyance on her face, Dahyun stomped over to the bed and removed the sheet that was covering the person under.

 **“Will you stop screaming? You’re ruining our moment!”** She screamed, which made the person quiver in fear.

Momo on the other hands was trying to get a good look on who was the person under the sheets, she wanted to know who it was, and maybe, the two of them can get out of that wretched place. While Dahyun was walking back towards her, Momo had a good look on the person and as soon as she saw the familiar figure her eyes widened as she saw the familiar face.

_Tzuyu?! That imported collectible she was talking about was Tzuyu?!_

Tzuyu was looking at her, eyes trembling in fear, dried blood was all over her face. She too was tied down on the bed with a leather straps, her mouth was gagged with a ball that was strapped from her mouth to the back of her head. Her temples has a big red mark, an indication that it was held by a metal-like apparatus. As Momo got a better look at Tzuyu, one of the latter’s eyes were missing. A lone tear escaped Tzuyu’s eye as she look at Momo with all her remaining strength. 

The look on her face was really pitiful, just a glance at her, Momo already knew what was running in Tzuyu’s head…

_Save me…_

Realizing Tzuyu’s situation, she took a good look inside the room, tools and different kinds of torture apparatus were all over the place. Pills, syringes, leather straps, some medical scalpels, and different kinds of hammers, and

Dead Bodies.

_This place… This place is a torture chamber…_

===

Days have passed and Momo’s throat is slowly recovering, however she’s still tied down on the same exact chair where she woke up. Whenever she needs to go to the bathroom Dahyun would always accompany her and watch her as she do her thing.

She was already out of that _‘Torture chamber’_ and is currently in one of the rooms. The layout of the house was new to her so she knew that it was not the usual house where Dahyun stays.

Even though she’s in a different room, she can still smell the stench of the dead bodies lying around inside Dahyun’s torture chamber. Aside from the smell, she can hear the desperate screams from Tzuyu. The wails of pain, fear, agony, and desperation, she can all hear it even if it’s just dead silent she can still hear the screams like it was haunting her, voices in her head started blaming her for everything that had happened.

Even in her dreams, her conscience and the dead is pulling her down, dragging her in a sea of blood where they are calling her name out asking her to save them, and then blaming her for their death.

Every night she just cries herself out, telling herself that this is all just a bad dream, that she will eventually wake up from this nightmare, but then she wakes up the next day, still tied down to the very same chair.

It’s been days that she’s been tied down on a chair and she can feel her back and hips aching. She wanted to ask Dahyun to untie her even for an hour but talking to Dahyun right now really scares her to the gut. Just the mere thought of Dahyun slitting her throat scares her to death.

_I need to get out of this place… But it’s been three days but Dahyun still don’t trust me to untie me from this chair._

Her thoughts were halted when she heard Dahyun’s voice from the living room

**“Baby! I’m back!”**

Ever since she was locked inside the house her sense of hearing and smell was heightened, she can hear even the slightest sound and can smell the faintest smell, but her sense of touch and sense of taste were rather getting numb, she can’t feel her hands and feet anymore and she can’t taste the food that was being fed to her.

She can hear Dahyun’s footsteps getting louder and louder, and then a knock was heard on her door.

 **“Hey babe? Are you awake?”** Dahyun asked

 **“Y…Yeah I’m awake”** She reluctantly answered but even if she doesn’t answer Dahyun would just let herself inside the room without her permission.

Dahyun happily opened the door, she was all smiles and Momo can feel that she was on a good mood today.

_Maybe something good happened. Should I ask her?_

**“You seem to be in a good mood”** Momo said, she was setting the mood, she wanted to ask Dahyun to untie her now.

She’s not an idiot, as soon as Dahyun unties her, she would probably stay for a while and gain Dahyun’s trust, and when she does, she would escape. With Tzuyu _If possible._

She knows Tzuyu is still alive, she can still hear Tzuyu’s cries at night, even though it’s a negative point, it’s still a light of hope that the woman is still alive in the _other_ room.

 **“Yes I am!”** Dahyun exclaimed.

She ran towards Momo and hugged the latter

 **“Why won’t I be in a good mood when you’re being so obedient?”** She whispered in Momo’s ears.

Dahyun’s whisper still gives Momo a chill on her spine but unlike before, she was used to it, she got used to it.

 **“And because of that we’re going on a walk!”** She exclaimed

Momo’s face lit up as soon as she heard those words, this was her chance, and she didn’t even have to ask for it. Dahyun was making the move.

 **“We…? You mean you and me?”** She asked, she wanted to make sure she heard Dahyun correctly.

 **“Of course! It’s fall and the trees are really beautiful this time of the year”** Dahyun said still hugging Momo

_This is it!_

**“And I want to spend more time with you babe. I’ve been so busy with work that I don’t get to spend some time with you”**

Momo wanted to cry out of happiness. This may be a simple thing but to her it’s one step to her and Tzuyu’s freedom.

After taking a quick bath, Dahyun untied Momo from the chair and helped her get up. It was nice wearing shoes again, and what’s more it nice getting some sunlight again.

As soon as Dahyun opened the door, light shone on Momo’s face, instead of getting annoyed, she smiled, she was happy, it was the first time after a few days that she was out again, the smell of grass lingered on her nostrils, the cold breeze that gently caresses her skin was a nice feel and the scenery at the place, it was marvelous.

But the thing is, the house is located at a mountain. The only house in that area was the house that they’re in. She looked around to scout the area if there are any people around the place, but there was none. All she can see is greenery, trees, and plants are everywhere, but no sign of other people.

 **“Isn’t this great!”** Dahyun exclaimed while clinging on Momo’s arms.

Not gonna lie she was excited to see the outside world once again, but the fact that there are no other people in the vicinity other than them are rather frustrating because of various reasons.

_Just one more person, I need to see a person._

But unfortunately, she saw no one. They were walking for thirty minutes and she didn’t saw anyone even a shadow of a living person.

_Does she perhaps own this land?_

The thought seems feasible. But still, living in this isolated place, for weeks? She would go nuts. 

After coming back inside the house instead of tying down Momo onto the chair, Dahyun let Momo sit down on the couch in the living room, which confused the latter.

**“…?”**

**“You look confused?”**

Dahyun said as she sat down beside Momo and turned on the television.

 **“Are you not…”** She was mumbled she was still hesitating to say the word because Dahyun might get triggered and eventually change her mind, and she doesn’t want that

Dahyun looked at her with raised brows, which made her flinch. She doesn’t want to piss her, she still want to live

**“What was that babe? You saying something?”**

**“Ah! I…It was nothing!”** She replied, Dahyun just shrugged her shoulders and continued to scan the channels in the television.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream from _that_ room. She snapped her head towards it and then looked at Dahyun who was unbothered, she was busy watching some variety shows.

She tried to ignore the screams but from time to time she looks at the door and contemplate, but then she stops herself, before escaping she needs a plan

===

It’s been a week and she was already starting to adapt to the life in the isolated house, and Dahyun trusts her completely not to run away, escape or even call for help.

This is the perfect time to proceed with her plan…

She already regained her strength since Dahyun and her always goes for a walk ever now and then, and also she already knew the place, she asked Dahyun about it without arising any suspicions from the latter. And from what she gathered, there is a small town just 5 kilometers away from the house.

For the past days she has been thinking of a way to escape, with Tzuyu of course. Fortunately the latter is still alive, Dahyun has been spending more time with her than inside that room. But she’s still bothered by Tzuyu’s cries at night and screams from time to time.

**“Babe, I’ll be going out for a while.”**

She just looked at Dahyun, frozen.

**“H…Huh?”**

**“I said I’m going out for a bit. They need me at the lab”** Dahyun said as she wear her shoes at the front door **“I’ll be back before dinner”** She added as she stood up.

**“O…Okay… Be safe”**

Before going out of the house Dahyun quickly ran from the front door to the living room and then stole a kiss from Momo.

 **“I’ll see you later babe!”** She exclaimed and then exited the house.

She held her cheeks as she smiled for a bit. A domestic life with Dahyun would be the best, the two of them just staying at home, having a movie marathon with their dogs. That would be the perfect life. But then…

_If only things were normal._

She smiled bitterly. If only she was honest, then it wouldn’t come to this, maybe they would be married by now and is living domestically somewhere. Maybe in Japan, or in one of the provinces in Korea.

_I can’t do anything now…_

As she composed herself and recollect her thoughts she stood up from the couch and went to get the key and immediately ran to the room where Tzuyu is.

Her heart was pounding, she was getting nervous and scared, she knew what Dahyun can do to her, but she’s taking all that risk. She wants to get out of this morbid place, she doesn’t want to get tied down to Dahyun forever knowing her real Nature.

Thoughts were flooding in as she nervously place the key into the keyhole. Her hands were trembling, and her palms were getting sweaty.

_What if Dahyun came back and saw me opening the room? What if She caught me as I’m escaping?_

She knew this was dangerous, but it was worth the shot of she can escape alive.

As soon as she opened the room the smell of dried blood and rotten corpses entered her nostrils. It was the most pungent scent she smelled her entire life. She went to the hospital bed at the far corner of the room and checked Tzuyu’s state.

**“This is so bad…”**

Tzuyu is almost half-dead, bruises and wounds were all over Tzuyu’s face and body, her eye left eye was already replaced by an artificial eye. Even if she untied her right now she can’t guarantee that they’ll leave the place alive especially if Tzuyu’s state was that bad. She needs help.

Tzuyu slowly turned her head towards Momo, and was mouthing something

 **“Sa…ve… M…Me…”** It was almost inaudible but she knew what it meant.

 **“Tzuyu, stay alive for me. I’ll get help, I’ll get you out of here.”** She said as she looked at Tzuyu with a reassuring smile

With all her strength Tzuyu nodded her head and tried to smile.

**“Wait for me, I’ll be back”**

As soon as she exited the room, she placed the key back to where it belongs and left the house and ran away.

She looked at the sun that was still out last time she checked it was still 4 in the afternoon so she still have an hour or two before Dahyun comes back from her work.

As she was running in the forest, she heard car engine heading towards the direction of the house

 **“Shit!”**

_If I ran back now I would get caught, but If I don’t go back she might really kill Tzuyu out of frustration._

She was trying to weigh the choices she had in mind, but she’s running out of time, if she stayed there for more than a minute Dahyun might caught up to her.

**“Tch!”**

She clicked her tongue and continued running towards the town.

_Sorry Tzuyu, I promise I’ll be back._

She kept running until she can’t feel her legs. The sun was already out and she was still nowhere near the town that Dahyun mentioned, she starting to think that maybe, Dahyun purposely told her a false information because she was suspicious of her trying to escape.

_If she was suspicious, then why didn’t she just lock me up?_

She shrugged the thought out of her head and looked around her surroundings. She was still surrounded by trees and she can’t see anything besides trees. She was sure though that she already made some distance from the house.

_Am I headed to the right direction?_

She was sitting under a big tree, resting for a bit catching her breath. Even though she was at a safe distance from the house she still made sure to hide herself, after all Dahyun was familiar with the place, unlike her.

**“Haaah~”**

Right now she can feel the fatigue kicking in her body, but she can’t let that fatigue get into her head. She tried to stay alert as much as possible, so that she can hear whether someone was walking towards the direction she was hiding in.

A few moments later she felt a cold breeze of wind creeping up her skin, her body started to freeze up and chills were creeping up her spine. She can smell a faint smell of blood, as she was about to get up from where she was hiding she heard footsteps, it was still faint but as the seconds pass by the sound was slowly getting louder and louder.

**“Momo! My love, where are you?”**

_She’s coming!_

She sat still under the tree was hiding and covered her mouth. She can feel Dahyun’s footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

**“Momo? Come out, come out wherever you are! I’m not gonna bite you!”**

As Dahyun was passing by the tree she was hiding, she held her breath. Dahyun was sensitive to sounds, she knew that the latter would find her if she make even the slightest sound, so she tried to hold her breath just until Dahyun passes the tree.

As she heard Dahyun’s footsteps slowly fainting. Relieved, she removed her hands from her mouth and exhaled not so loudly.

_Dahyun already passed_

That’s what she thought…

 **“Found you…”** She heard a whisper just beside her ears.

A sudden chill ran up her spine, she slowly looked beside her and saw Dahyun smiling, holding up a blood-stained sledgehammer over her head.

She wanted to run but she was frozen in her place, her legs were not working like she wanted them to be, her hands were trembling nonstop as she looked up at Dahyun.

A sudden object fell right in front of her as she was looking at Dahyun, and as soon as the object feel she felt a sharp pain in her knees.

**“AAAAHHHHHH!”**

The sledgehammer just broke her knee.

The already blood-stained sledgehammer now has her blood on it.

**“That’s right, scream! Scream for help, scream all you want. I want to hear that sound of desperation!”**

Dahyun leaned down to level her face with Momo and looked straight into the latter’s eyes. Tears were already falling from Momo’s eyes as she looked at Dahyun with fear, anguish, and pain.

**“Scream for me, my love”**

Dahyun removed the sledgehammer from Momo’s knees, making the latter fell on the ground. Crippled, she tried to crawl her way out but Dahyun was just following her laughing, mocking her. But then her laughs suddenly turned into a frown.

**“I trusted you… I trusted you with my heart that you would never betray me again…”**

Still crawling, Momo looked back behind her only to see Dahyun crying. It was the first time she saw the woman cry.

**“I thought you were contented on how we lived, that’s why I trusted you not leave my side.”**

She just watched as Momo crawl her way out of her sight, trying to escape her grasp.

 **“That’s right… You were always trying to crawl you way out of every situation.”** She took three big steps and eventually she was in front of Momo.

The latter stopped on her tracks as she saw the Dahyun’s shoes covered in mud mixed with blood.

She bent down and held Momo’s chin and lifted it up

**“Trying to Justify your actions using other people’s flaws… You’re really one clever woman…”**

Trembling, Momo can’t help but to just sob silently in front of death. She can’t even understand the words that was coming out of Dahyun’s mouth, her mind was in shambles, and she can’t think straight, all she can think of right now is how she can escape Dahyun’s grasp.

Dahyun let go of her chin and stood up, she looked at Momo with disgust, like she was an inferior being, like a cockroach lying on the ground.

**“Trying to get away from your mistakes…. Trying to get away from me…”**

She took a step to go back behind Momo and lifted the sledgehammer over her head once again, and then smashed Momo’s other leg.

**“If that’s the case then I would just cripple you… so that you can’t run away from me…”**

She said as she smashed Momo’s legs over and over again until it looked minced meat. As she was smashing the latter’s legs, Momo was just screaming, crying in pain and agony, asking Dahyun to stop, as she can feel the nerves on her legs slowly getting smashed. Blood was all over the place now and she can’t even move an inch because of shock her body felt from all those hammering.

**“Hah~ I overdid it… I was so angry I overdid it…”**

_Overdid?!_

**“But you know what you deserve it, not only did you cheat on me, but you also broke my trust on you for the second time…”**

**“I… I’m Sorry! I w…ill never! Never ever break your trust again! Just… Just let me live!”** Momo plead, she was already begging for her life to be spared, she wanted to live, even if living means staying with Dahyun. She can put up with that.

But unfortunately Dahyun already had other plans in her head.

 **“Never?”** She asked as she tilted her head, blood splatters dripping from her face.

**“Never! I will never leave your side ever again!”**

Dahyun looked at her with a convinced looked

_I’m spared_

She thought

**“I’m convinced…”**

Momo smiled in relief and looked at Momo with pitiful eyes, trying to get Dahyun to help her up. But the latter just looked at her with a stern expression.

**“… But unfortunately, I’m not convinced enough… You’ve already tried to leave me _Twice…_ ”**

Dahyun slowly walked in front of Momo, the latter’s eyes was glued on her following her every move

**“So instead of you leaving me for the third time…”**

The look on Momo’s face turned from relieved to scared, once again that deathly aura that was emitting from Dahyun was back.

**“I’d rather have you dead…”**

Lifting up her sledgehammer, she looked at Momo’s face one last time and saw as the latter mouthed _‘I love you’_ trying to save her skin one last time, She chuckled at Momo’s attempt and then smiled.

**“Just _Die for Me…”_**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I effin finished this work. My Ghad. i hope You enjoyed(?)


End file.
